


In love with Death

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Demon Grimmjow, Inspired from Tobias and Guy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Ichigo is lonely, his body and soul is captured by a sexy demon, well captured isn't really the best word, more like he gave it willingly?





	In love with Death

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment (good or bad) and check out more of my fics on my page if you like them ^^  
> Have fun reading

Ichigo is a young man, the age of twenty-one. He has bright orange hair and deep hazel nut coloured eyes. His physique wasn’t bad either, Ichigo had lean muscles, defined abs. And despite all this Ichigo is still single, no lover in view.  
  
Ichigo yawned as he got up and started his morning routine, getting a bowl of cereal, he poured in the milk and sat in the kitchen table. He ate his cereals quickly, he doesn’t like them when they get all soggy after staying in the milk to long. He then drank the milk, that now had a chocolate flavour due to the cereal.  
  
After his small breakfast he went in the bathroom to take a quick shower, more of a rinse actually. Ichigo didn’t have much time to himself, although he kept himself in shape. He’s currently studying medicine, to be a doctor.   
  
-Bzzt Bzzt- His phone vibrated on the table as he got out of the shower, unlocking it he opened the message, a text from Renji, his best friend -My place at tonight ;)- he looked at his schedule and saw that he was free tonight.   
  
He typed a quick -I’ll be at your place at 8- and sent the message, and got Renji’s reply just as fast, -Great!!!- Ichigo smiled. Renji was fun to hang out with, his friend was studying arts and design. He partied a lot, Ichigo missed lots of those parties, but he’s gonna have some fun tonight.  
  
He got dressed for work and left his apartment, he sighed, it was going to be a long day. He walked through the park, guys running in shorts jogged passed him. This was going to be a long day indeed.  
  
The day passed slowly and Ichigo was tired as he left the hospital around five in the afternoon, he’s been working since five in the morning. He was glad to get home and slump on the couch for a while. Being alone wasn’t easy, he missed the feeling of coming home and having someone there, even if it was his family.  
  
Anyways, he got up and got ready to go to Renji’s house. He took a quick shower before he got dressed, wearing skinny black jeans and a purple shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he wanted someone to tell him how he looked, someone that wasn’t Renji or his family.   
  
He grabbed his car keys and got out his apartment, locking the door and drove to Renji’s house. He left his place early, because he knew the traffic was bad at this time, and his best friend lived on the other side of town.   
  
By the time he finally arrived, it was 8pm. He parked his car and knocked at his friends’ apartment door. “ICHIGO!!” Renji hugged him tightly, Ichigo chuckled and hugged back. “Haven’t seen you in a week, that’s way to long for my liking Ichi.” Renji grinned and pushed the orangette inside.  
  
“It’s good to see you too Renji.” Ichigo smiled, “How are you and Toshiro doing?” he asked. “Better than ever!” he smirked, “C’mon everyone’s in the living room.” Renji said wrapping and arm around Ichigo and bringing him to the living room.   
  
Entering the living room, Renji let go of him and went back to his boyfriend Toshiro. “Hi Ichigo, long time no see.” Rukia said, waving at him. “Looks who decided to live!” Shuuhei commented comically. “Well it wouldn’t be as fun without you Kurosaki.” Toshiro said, trying to escape his boyfriends’ grasp.  
  
“Hahaha, yeah it’s good to see all of you.” He smiled, “C’mon! Let’s get this party started!” Renji cheered. As the night went on, more of their friends came by, Kensei, Rangiku and Chad arrived around 9pm.   
  
They drank and danced, at some point Renji had turned on the console and started playing video games with Shuuhei. Rangiku was annoying Toshiro, and Ichigo was talking with the others about what he’s been up to, and also listened to what they were doing.   
  
He learned that Kensei was in culinary school, other than that, well they were all doing alright in their life. Rukia and her boyfriend Kaien, who couldn’t be here tonight, were doing alright. Chad was as silent as ever, it’s been a while since he saw everyone.  
  
Ichigo and Kensei were the last ones asleep, they laughed as they drew funny things on their friends’ face. Kensei chuckled when Ichigo drew dick on Renji’s face. Once they were done with their handy work, they drank another beer, before finally falling asleep.  
  
Ichigo woke up to an angered crowd, well everyone except Kensei. They burst into a comfortable laughter. “Ichigo! I’ll kick your ass!” Renji protested. “I’d like to see you try Ren.” Ichigo smirked, resulting in Renji jumping at him, which he swiftly dodged and Renji crashed into his boyfriend Toshiro instead.   
  
They spent most of the morning cleaning the living room. While the afternoon was nice, only Kensei, Renji and Toshiro were left. They watched a movie to pass the time together. When the movie ended, Kensei left.  
  
“You two should try it.” Renji said. “W-what?” Ichigo asked eyes wide, “You and Kensei.” Toshiro added. “What? No, he’s not into me, plus he must be busy with culinary classes and stuff.” Ichigo explained, “How do you know? Just ask him next time Ichi.” Renji said patting his friend’s shoulder.  
  
Soon after that Ichigo left, hugging his friends as he left. “See ya around Ren.” He waved “Ya better, otherwise I’m gonna come drag you out of that Hospital!” Renji grinned back looking down at Ichigo who just exited his apartment complex.  
  
The ride home wasn’t long, but once there he didn’t go to his apartment, he headed for the park instead, he liked seeing the sunset from there. So, he sat on a bench that had a clear view of the sky, he smiled.   
  
His eyes suddenly drifted to the guy jogging passed him, “Man I’d give my life do go out with a stud like that.” He sighed to himself. “Did I hear that right?” a low rumbling voice purred next to him. Snapping around he got a good look of who the voice came from.  
  
The man sitting next to him wore a pair of black leather boots, blue jeans and a leather jacket, no shirt, not that Ichigo was complaining the guy had perfect abs and pecs. He looked up at the face and lost his breath, the man had untamed blue hair, sapphire blue eyes and a killer smirk.  
  
“I-uhm I-“ Ichigo couldn’t speak, “You were willing to give me your life, to go out with the guy over there.” Then Ichigo finally noticed the man had two horns growing out his forehead. “I-change my mind.” He said, then placed a hand on the others’ thigh, “You’ll do just fine.” He smiled.  
  
The blue haired demon blushed lightly, he wasn’t one to blush easily, “You know that would cost you your soul.” He said. “It’s all yours, along with my body.” Ichigo replied. “So where do I sign?” then the demon stood. “Look, you don’t have to sign anything, If-uh if you go on a date with me.” The demon smiled.  
  
“Yes!” Ichigo instantly replied, “R-really? You’re not freaked out about the horns?” the demon asked, “Not at all, you’re sexy as hell.” Ichigo leaned forward on the other. “My name’s Grimmjow, you?” the bluenet asked, “I’m Ichigo.” They both smiled at each other.  
  
“So how’s tomorrow?” Grimmjow asked, “For lunch?” he added, “That sounds nice.” Ichigo smiled, “Great then I’ll pick you up at 11.” Grimmjow grinned, “I’ll be waiting, wait don’t you need my address?” Ichigo asked, “I’ll find you.” Grimmjow winked then disappeared without a trace.   
  
Ichigo blinked for a few seconds, before he made his way home. He couldn’t stop smiling that night, he finally did it, he hoped Grimmjow wasn’t as bad as he looked, but he couldn’t wait until tomorrow. 


End file.
